1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a method of operating an animal feeding apparatus having fodder supply means driven by a driving device for supplying amounts of dry feed or fodder to at least one animal feeding place, and liquid supply means for supplying aqueous liquid to each of the feeding places.
2. Description of Prior Art.
In animal feeding apparatus of this type, the fodder supply means are normally driven by an electric motor, and the separate liquid supply means normally comprises one or more supply tubes provided with valves, which may be controlled by electrical or mechanical control means, or which may be actuated by the animals. It is normally desired to ensure that the dry feed or fodder and the aqueous liquid is supplied to each feeding place in predetermined relative amounts so as to obtain a mixing proportion, which is substantially optimal for the animals to be fed.